Along with the demand for miniaturization and high performance of electric and electronic products, a variety of techniques for providing high-capacity semiconductor modules are currently being researched and developed. One example attempt to provide high-capacity semiconductor modules is to increase the capacity of a memory chip, that is, to provide for high integration of memory chips. The high integration of memory chips may be achieved by integrating as many cells as possible in a limited space of semiconductor chips.
The high integration of memory chips requires advanced techniques, for example, a technique for a precise, small line width, and a need of a substantial amount of time for development.
Another method for providing high-capacity semiconductor modules is to stack semiconductor dies. Here, a memory chip is stacked on a logic chip, and the logic chip may be electrically connected to a high-priced silicon interposed or a printed circuit board. However, as the capacity of memory is increased, the number of I/O pads of the memory chip may also be increased, making the memory chip bulky. Thus, it is difficult to stack the memory chip on the logic chip having a limited size.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.